<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream for the Heat by NaruYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211957">Ice Cream for the Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruYuki/pseuds/NaruYuki'>NaruYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Skateboarding, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruYuki/pseuds/NaruYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a story set in the summer, when suddenly it starts to snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream for the Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to write something since I haven't done it in a bit.  Nothing special, but it's more character building. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Pedro leaned in front of Dop with a cup of Dippin’ Dots in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re back,” she nodded to him and took the Dippin’ Dots, “no spoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… sorry, I forgot,” he plopped down next to her on the edge of the ramp she was sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I’ll just… lick them out,” and she began to haphazardly scoop the ice cream with her tongue.  “Thi ii praagugu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” he hummed and ripped open his Choco Taco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu dun na whe I heh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally,” he laughed.  They ate their ice cream while they waited for their third, Jamie, to show up.  She was always late to their planned meetups, or maybe it was Dop and Pedro who was always early.  They watched the few stragglers practicing their tricks, stumbling, falling, and sometimes even flying off their skateboards.  If they screwed up enough times they would shout curses and smash their boards against the railings or the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, Jamie is so missing out right now,” Dop commented, taking Pedro’s empty Chaco Taco wrapper and standing up to throw their trash out.  Walking over to the trash can she noticed the bus pulling up across the street.  When it pulled off, Jamie was revealed from behind it.  “Speak of the devil,” she waved and Jamie waved back.  She did a double-take both ways before jogging across the street to tackle Dop in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you! I’ve missed seeing your cute face,” she grinned and kissed Dop’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” the close proximity made it hard to keep eye contact, but it wasn’t the only reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyyy, there’s our favorite sadist! You just missed a great show,” Pedro gestured to the one steaming kid who was slowly recomposing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” Her arm around Dop’s shoulders dropped down to her hand and grabbed hold as they walked back over to the ramp.  “Mmm, it’s still early.  Plenty time for more of a show,” she snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a terrible, terrible person,” Pedro said, placing his hand on Jamie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! What’s funnier than other people’s suffering? Especially teenaged boys’ suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be sick and twisted, but I respect the bluntness,” Dop said as she carefully shimmied her hand out of Jamie’s.  She dried her palms off on her sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall,” Dop stepped on the back of her board with her left foot, then pushed against it with her right and rode down the ramp.  Jamie and Pedro followed her down and they circled around the bowl for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, we haven’t played horse in a while,” Pedro mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I totally forgot we used to do that.  Though, I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know who</span>
  </em>
  <span> made me block it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Dop yelped as she came off a grind sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Dop held a thumbs up in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play horse?” Jamie skated over to Dop and slid to a stop.  She held out her hand and Dop took it, being pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horse? Like that basketball game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except with a board instead of a ball.  We do a cool little trick and then the other two have to do the same thing successfully, otherwise, you get a strike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds simple enough.  Who’s first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rock, paper, scissors?” Jamie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t--” Dop was cut off as Pedro skated over and grabbed the railing to stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Ready? Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Pedro threw out paper, Jamie threw out rock and Dop just barely threw out scissors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh,” Jamie looked at the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… that’s why it doesn’t work with three people,” Pedro laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I tried to say that,” Dop gasped through her cackling.  “Okay, let’s just do it again.  There’s no way that happens twice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Pedro and Jamie threw out rock while Dop threw out paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, that means you go first,” Jamie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it does? Okay… uh… hold on, I need to think of something cool to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went through a full round of coming up with increasingly difficult tricks to trip each other up, without screwing it up themself.  When it came back to Jamie, Dop already had two strikes and Pedro had one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, this is something I’ve just recently started to get a hang of.  An invert,” she wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Invert?” Dop asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a handplant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handplant?” Jamie and Pedro exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t do something she doesn’t even know the name of,” Pedro said.</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s fine, we won’t use a super high ramp.  And she knows how to take a fall.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m thinking that it’d be nice to know what it is first.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll know it when you see it.  I will demonstrate,” Jamie began to skate around to pick up momentum.  She headed towards a ramp of medium height.  When she made it close to the top, her inner hand grabbed her board in between her legs while her outer hand pushed herself upside, balancing for a moment before gracefully falling back onto the ramp, board first.  She rolled past them and powerslide to turn herself around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s an invert,” she said, pulling her crop down over her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha--how do you expect me to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t do it if you don’t try,” she wagged her finger and winked.  “Here, I’ll give you an up-close demonstration.  When you’re going up you wanna grab the ramp with your left hand and grab your board with your right hand, in between your legs,” she squatted down on her board and gave the visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay… when do I do the grabby grab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna grab your board before you go above the ramp, and grab the ramp once you’re above the ramp.  And when you grab the ramp, make sure all of your weight is underneath your arm.  This is a balancing act, after all.  That’s where most of your success lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can do this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can, ‘cause you’re next baby,” she snapped her fingers and shot a finger gun toward Dop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but I’m gonna fuck this up and get another strike!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the way the game goes, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie you shiesty little--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to it!” She pushed Dop away on her board.  Pedro walked over and leaned into Jamie,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karma is coming for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, severely,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dop did her best in mimicking Jamie’s actions.  She rode around to gain momentum as well as to stall for time.  Her hands were beginning to sweat again and ticklish trickles dropped down her stomach underneath her sweater.  Probably not a great idea to wear it in 80-degree weather, but summertime wasn’t going to stop her.  She took a deep breath, mentally hyped herself up, and finally went for it.  She rode up the slope and her mind got jumbled as she forgot which hand to put where.  She managed to grab the ramp first but didn’t grab onto her board.  By the time she reached her hand down to hold on, it was flying away from her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!!” She tucked and turned herself onto her knees, sliding down the ramp until she rolled onto her back.  The sun blinded her for a brief moment before being covered by a grey cloud.  Tiny white flecks were drifting down from above.  Dop furrowed her brows and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops, that’s a strike for youuu~” Jamie snickered and skated over.  She held her hand out for Dop to take again, but she was too fixated on the sight above them.  “Dop? You okay? You didn’t hit your head did you?” Jamie lowered herself to her knees as she continued to watch Dop’s confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m…” Pedro noticed how she was staring at the sky and decided to look up himself.  He craned his head up and snapped his eyes shut as something almost flew into it.</span>
</p><p><span>“What the hell?” He wiped his face and kept a hand over his eyes to shield them from whatever tried to assault them.  He opened his eyes again and once his eyes adjusted to the grey backdrop the clouds were producing, he realized the snow that was falling.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“What?” Jamie asked, looking back at Pedro.  Turning her head up to look at him, she finally noticed the snow.  “Ummm, what the fuck? Why is it snowing?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yo, it’s snowing!” A voice from a random in the skatepark exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to lie, this is a touch freaky,” Dop murmured to herself.  She hopped up from the ground and ran to the closest set of steps to get to the top of the ramp.  She retrieved her board and pulled out her phone, calling Ava.  After a few rings, she finally picked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you’re at right now, look out the window.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look out a window, now,” she said more firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, geez,” there was some faint shuffling on Ava’s end and the sound of shades being pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the science lady, what does this mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… my area of expertise is biology, Dop.  Not meteorology.  I don’t know what the fuck this means, but I have a feeling that it’s not good.  You guys should come home,” the sound of the window screen being pushed open was heard.  “Jesus, it’s still warm too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s starting to get colder.  Anyway, we’ll be home in 30.  Probably going to bring Jamie with us just because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.  I’m gonna try to see if the news is reporting anything about this.  See you in 30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :D<br/>you can find me on tumblr here: https://admintan.tumblr.com/ AND https://naruyuki-writes.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>